1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casting device for integrally cast-molding a spoke with a tread ring and a hub in an airless tire in which the tread ring and the hub are connected by the spoke made of a polymer material.
2. Description of Background Art
An airless tire may have a structure in which a cylindrical tread ring having a ground contact surface and a hub fixed on an axle are connected by a spoke that includes spoke plate portions (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-260514). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.